Somebody That I Used To Know
by Teliko. x3
Summary: When Gil finds Sara with someone else in their home, he goes to Catherine for help and comfort. As he spends more and more time with Catherine, he starts to think that maybe Sara's betrayal was for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Rating: Teen for now, mature later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Summary: She's just somebody that he used to know.**

**A/N: So my first serious Grillows fic since I've been back. Hope this is good enough for you guys to stay interested! This is only chapter one! There should be a few more chapters in this little story of mine.**

**Songs that you might want to listen to while reading: Somebody That I Used To Know - Gotye, Under the Sheets - Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

><p>It was unusual for the house to be so well lit. As he walked through the kitchen, he notice noticed a few things out of place here and there. Advancing into the living room, he noticed a piece of clothing that looked vaguely familiar. He stopped all together and looked around, then called out her name. She had to be somewhere. His call, not being much louder than his normal conversational voice, seemed to echo in the seemingly empty house. Scanning the living room one more time, he decided to make his way to their bedroom. Upon reaching the slightly parted door, he called out to her one more time before pushing it open and stepping inside the bedroom. More clothes were scattered about the floor, but even with the unfamiliar, bigger pieces of clothing, he couldn't seem to put two and two together.<p>

From the doorway, he could see the steam pouring from beneath the bathroom door. He had made it halfway across the room with his hand on the doorknob when an unfamiliar, deep voice came from the other side of the door.

Gil took a step away from the bathroom, his head tilted to the side in astonishment. Maybe he had heard wrong. His lips parted for a second and it was then that he realized he had no idea what to say or do. Call out to her again? Knock on the door? Walk into the bathroom and confront her? Pretend like it never happened?

And then he heard the mysterious voice again. Much clearer this time.

"Sara, our shift starts soon."

Grissom's jaw, which fell upon hearing the familiar voice, finally tightened. Confrontation wasn't one of Gil's strongest skills. Slowly backing away from the bathroom, he left the room just moments before the door swung open and two towel-clad CSIs stepped into the bedroom that was once Gil and Sara's.

He swiftly maneuvered through the hallway and across the living room, grabbed his keys and cell before walking out of the house and softly closing the door behind him. Once the door was shut, he fell back against the hard wood and let his head fall back. This all seemed unreal. The woman he had devoted a portion of his life to, someone he had trusted, had betrayed him in a way unimaginable. He looked around after pushing himself away from the door.

He couldn't stay here. He couldn't look at her.

Gripping the keys and phone in his hand, he turned to the black SUV that sat in the driveway and began walking for it. After starting the engine and pulling away from the house, he dialed the very familiar number and waited patiently for her soft voice to calm him down.

"Catherine? It's me..."

–

The long drive across Las Vegas had given him ample time to think about what had just happened. Still, it wasn't enough time for him to come to a conclusion. What did he do in a situation like this? His head gave the logical answer, but his heart couldn't.

After pulling into Catherine's driveway and shutting off the engine, he looked down at his cell and saw no new messages or missed calls. He hesitated and dialed Sara's number, staring at the bold, black numbers on his phone's screen. Shaking his head, he quickly erased the numbers and stepped out of the SUV. Before he could even make it to Catherine's doorstep, she had appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed. She attempted to smile, but when she saw the hurt and confused expression he was wearing, the smile faded away and she raised her arms towards him.

"Oh, Gil," she whispered as he walked right into her arms. She was barely tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder. As he hugged her back, his arms snaked around her waist and squeezed softly. She could feel him relax against her body and noticed that his breathing became more even with every second they remained in an embrace. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again, this time, her breath trickling against his skin. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, refusing to let go of him so soon.

They reluctantly pulled apart, but he stayed close and she led him into her house. She closed and locked the door, then turned around to find Gil silently observing her home. He had been there many times, but it looked different now. It was more spacious, open, calming. He turned around eventually, finding Catherine with her arms crossed and leaning against the door she had just closed.

"Are you going to be okay," she asked, her head tilting to the side. He stood, almost awkwardly, in the middle of her living area, closing and opening his hands in a nervous tactic to muster up some confidence in his spoken answer.

"Being it's not anything life threatening, I imagine I'll survive." She pushed herself away from the door and walked up to him.

"Gil, just because it isn't life threatening doesn't mean it didn't hurt," she whispered, placing her hand over his heart, then walking past him and letting her hand slip away from his body. Upon entering the kitchen, she opened the cabinets, grabbing two glasses and advancing for the fridge. He followed her silently, but stayed near the kitchen table and watched her prepare two screwdrivers.

Outside of the kitchen window, he could see the sun partially set and observed all the colors spread across the Las Vegas sky.

"How did you do it," he asked as she handed him a glass full of fresh orange juice and vodka. She was taken back a little at the question, but this was Grissom. If she was going to talk about this, there wasn't anyone else she'd rather share it with. Nodding toward the living room, they both took a place on her soft couch.

"You want to know how I put up with Eddie?" She nodded at her own question and took a long sip from her drink before lowering it to her lap and looking at the man who sat inches away from her. "I had you," she admitted softly. "And Lindsay. You two were what got me through."

"As simple as that?" He hadn't touched his drink, his stomach still a little uneasy. She nodded. He sighed and let his head fall back against her couch. She looked down at her drink and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, deciding on what she could possibly say to make him feel better.

"Have you talked to her since... you-"

"No," he answered her honestly, reaching forward to set his glass down on the glass coffee table in front of them. "I got home and I didn't think anyone was there," he began the story, well knowing she'd ask how he found out sooner or later. "I called out to her and there was no answer. I walked into the bedroom and that's when I heard them... in the bathroom."

"Who was-"

"Nick," he answered in a low voice, his fingers rubbing the sides of his head in an attempt to tame the migraine that was starting to arise. Catherine's breath caught in her throat when the name came from Gil's lips. There were no words to describe how disappointed she was- in both Sara and Nick. She reached out and let her hand rest on his shoulder, softly squeezing to get his attention.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head and offered her a small smile. "Well... I image you don't want to go back there. You're more than welcome to stay here. The guest room is already made up." She finished off her drink and offered to take Grissom's, seeing as he hadn't touched it. He apologized and picked up his drink.

She got up from the couch and took a few steps before turning around and looking at him.

"Gil," she called out. He looked up from his drink and at Catherine, who gave him a small smile. "It'll be alright."

"Thanks, Catherine."

–

The night had finally come and after convincing Gil to stay in her guest bedroom, she had left him to watch television in the living room while she showered and got ready for bed. Half an hour later, she had emerged from her bedroom in a pair of shorts and a tank-top. It was getting late and he was still up. She was leaning against the hallway, watching him. Finally, after minutes of watching him stare at the television, she called out to him.

"Gil."

Upon hearing his name, he turned his head and caught her standing in the hallway. She wore a pair of tight, black shorts and a white tank-top that stopped just below her belly button. She took a few steps forward and grabbed the remote, then turned off the television. Darkness surrounded them and she extended her hand to help him off of the couch. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull him up.

"Come to bed," she whispered.

"With you," he asked, the words came from his lips before he could stop himself. It was more of a surprise question than anything, but it didn't stop her from smiling.

"If that's what it will take for you to get some sleep," she answered honestly, leading him back to her bedroom. He stopped her at her doorway and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for all of this," he whispered before advancing further down the hallway and opening the door to the guest bedroom. He looked back at Catherine, who was watching him to make sure he went in. She smiled and let her hand wrap around the door frame as she leaned out of the doorway.

"You know where I am if you want to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is chapter one. The idea kinda came to me while reading another Grillows fic. I read one where Gil cheated on Sara with Catherine, but I don't think Gil would do that. If anyone cheated in the relationship, sadly, I think it would be Sara. So here's my take on what would happen. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I have three exams to study for and it's my sister's birthday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Rating: Teen for now, mature later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Summary: She's just somebody that he used to know.**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I wrote this last night and in class today instead of taking notes. Haha. Enjoy! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Minutes passed, which seemed like hours to him. He wouldn't have imagined his visit back home would end up like this. Regardless, this wasn't the worst place he could be. He could still be with Sara. He closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his temples, rubbing gently to ease away the reoccurring migraine. Those minutes eventually turned into hours and he found himself soon under the soft sheets of Catherine's guest bed. He drifted off to sleep seconds after his head hit the soft pillow.<p>

Hours later, his eyes fluttered open at the subtle hint of light coming from the window on the other side of the room. Yawning and stretching, he dragged himself out of bed and rubbed his hands over his face. It would be one of many sleepless nights he'd experience, he knew.

The house was still a bit dark and after his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he made his way down the hallway. He remembered there was still a suitcase full of clothes he had forgotten to take out of his SUV when he made it back. On his way, he passed her bedroom. The door was still wide open, she had left it that way in case he needed anything. He stopped and took small steps until he was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and contently watching her sleep. Her bedside lamp was still on, illuminating her small frame. She was asleep, somewhat propped up by pillows behind her. Her glasses were on the tip of her nose and a book rested in her lap.

It wasn't until that moment, watching her, that he realized how much he had missed her. He missed their conversations, their inside jokes, making dinner together at his place, eating breakfast together at the diner, being close to her- he missed it all. Of all the years they had worked together and known each other, she had never betrayed him... intentionally. She was his constant, what kept him from going insane. What had ever led him to believe that Sara could ever provide that for him? He did love Sara, though... at one point. He had trusted her... once.

Without thought, he carefully stepped into her room and up to her bed, where he reached out and gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. Softly, he removed her glasses, set them on the nightstand, and picked the book up from her lap. He straightened up and watched her peacefully sleep for a few more seconds before turning off her lamp and leaving her to sleep.

–

After showering, changing into clean clothes, and making up the guest bedroom, he had found himself in her kitchen, still familiar with where everything was. It was a little past eight o' clock in the morning and Catherine still hadn't woken up, so he planned to surprise her with his signature breakfast that she loved so much.

He had his back turned as he turned on her stove and prepared to scramble eggs. It wasn't until he had broken the egg into the pan when she appeared behind him, leaning up on her toes and resting her chin comfortably on his shoulder. Her lips, dangerously close to his ear, curled into a smile when she saw he was making breakfast.

"Good morning," she whispered, before falling back on her feet and moving towards the fridge to get a bottle of water. He had to fight the shiver that was threatening to rock his body from having her soft, flirtatious voice right in his ear. "Slept well," she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter directly opposite of him. With his back to her, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a well knowing look. He let his eyes roam her body, noticing that she was still wearing the attire she had slept in. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and quickly turned his attention back to the task on hand.

"Did you have any plans for today," he asked, finishing off the eggs, turning off the stove and then fixing both of their plates. Taking the dirty dishes from the counter, he turned and headed for the sink, anticipating her to move from in front of the sink so he could wash the dishes. She stood her ground, though, and eyed him as she took sips from her bottle of water.

"Housework," she answered back. When she didn't move, he positioned himself in front of her, reaching around her to put the dirty dishes and utensils into the sink. "What were you planning on doing today," she asked in return. He looked down at her and was at a loss for words. At this time, he'd probably be spending it with Sara, but that wasn't going to happen today. She reached up and rubbed his arm, letting him know that it was okay. "We'll do something together today, if you'd like," she offered, then led him to the kitchen table so they could eat the breakfast he had prepared for them.

As he sat down, his mouth opened to decline her offer, not wanting to keep her from her errands, but instead of a protest, he accepted with a small smile and a nod. She smiled back and took a seat next to him, then scooted her chair closer to him.

They began eating in a comfortable silence. After a few moments, she had thanked him for making such a delicious breakfast.

"You don't know how much I missed this," she muttered before taking another bite of buttered toast. He looked up at her, his food completely forgotten. He wondered if she knew how much he had missed her too. It didn't take her long to notice that he had stopped eating and was fixated on watching her. She brought her hand up to her mouth and her eyes grew wide, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "What? Do I have something on my face," she asked with a mouthful of pancakes. He laughed at her insecurity and shook his head.

"No." He went back to picking at his food, suddenly finding himself full. "I just missed this, too."

When she was done with breakfast, she leaned back against her chair and watched him.

"So... have you talked to her yet?" Grissom shook his head and downed the rest of his orange juice, then began clearing the table. Catherine moved swiftly to help him, but he insisted that she let him do it. "Do you even want to talk to her," she asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say." He looked back at the digital clock on her stove. "I'm surprised she hasn't called me yet. She knew I was coming back."

"I have a list of things I would like to say to her, actually." He had finished clearing the table and leaned against the counter where she once was. "I'm sorry, Gil. I really am." He nodded. "I wish... I wish there was something I could do, you know? I just can't believe... she and Nick..." When he didn't respond back, she pressed her lips together and began to leave the kitchen, worrying that maybe she had upset him with bringing up Sara and Nick again. She mentally cursed at herself, but before she could get away, his voice was dragging her back.

"You know... there were signs that I ignored." She stopped, kept her back to him, waiting for him to speak again. "I knew she wasn't happy. I could see it in her face... hear it in her voice." Catherine turned around and took a step back into the kitchen. "I thought I was enough for her," he admitted softly. Catherine's heart pounded against her chest. She had never seen him like this; so vulnerable and misguided. Just the fact that he was here, trusting her with such personal information, was overwhelming. She hadn't seen him or heard from him in months, almost a year or two, and then he calls and shows up last minute. Not that she had minded, it was nice to finally have him back. And frankly, she had to admit that she had given up hope that day she found the picture in his kitchen, of him and Sara... years ago. But now... even though she knew she shouldn't be happy about this, the hope was coming back.

Shyly, she walked up to him, stood close to him and touched his arm.

"Gil, you should've been enough for her. None of this is your fault. I'm sure you were the perfect husband to her," she whispered. "A million times better than Eddie, for sure," she added, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Cath..."

"If you weren't enough for her, then it's seriously her loss... and whoever you choose to love next will be the luckiest woman in the world, I'm sure of it. Just... don't let this get you down, okay?"

His blue eyes met her's and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"I'm glad you're here, Gil," she whispered. And what happened next, she would never forget until the day she died.

He had slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him in the most intimate embrace they had ever shared. She closed her eyes as he pulled her against his body even tighter and buried her head into his chest. She felt so tiny in his arms and he had to remind himself not to squeeze her too hard, afraid she might break. With her in his arms, all the anxiety and troubles seemed to just disappear. All he knew, was that in this moment, he had Catherine Willows in his arms and he wasn't letting go. He had wanted to do this for so long, to just sweep her up into his arms and hold her.

It was then that he admitted to himself silently that maybe he had settled for Sara. It was then that he realized he had made the wrong woman his wife. All the time wasted... he felt his chest grow tight in guilt and pulled her closer, letting his fingers run patterns up and down her back.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. His chest hummed as he spoke the words and her pulse raced. She had never been this close to him, but it was nice. It was more than nice. It was intoxicating. She snaked her arms around his waist and allowed herself to relax against his body. She felt him shift slightly and he was leaning against the kitchen counter again, just holding her in his arms.

"I missed you a lot more, Gil. A lot more." He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, her soft hair brushing against his cheek and nose. "And you'll get through this. I promise. It may not be easy, but as long as you have the people that you love close at hand, you'll be fine." At her words, he laid his cheek flat against the top of her head and refused to let her go.

"I know."

She pulled back slowly, tilting her head back so she could look up at him. Without her heels, she barely came up to his shoulders and at this, he smiled. Her lips parted so she could speak, but before any words came out, a loud ring beat her to the punch. The sudden noise made Grissom jump and drop his arms from around Catherine's waist. He had forgotten that he had brought his phone into the kitchen and now regretted even bringing it with him.

He looked across the kitchen, where his phone vibrated and rang constantly, then back at Catherine who gave him an encouraging nod.

"What if it's her?"

"Talk to her."

"But-"

Moving swiftly, she dashed across the kitchen and snatched his phone from the counter. She unlock his phone, answering the call, just before it stopped ringing. Grissom's eyes grew wide as he watched her bring the phone to her ear with a forced smile on her face.

"Hello," she answered, in a sweet voice. On the other line was a very confused woman. Sara looked down at her phone, making sure she had called the right number, and then slowly brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Catherine," she asked in a low, suspecting voice. "What- why do you have Gil's phone? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, Sara. Is everything okay," she asked, her tone becoming less sweet and more forceful. "Hang on. He's right here." She walked back over to him and handed him the phone, which he took softly and kept eye contact with Catherine.

"Sara."

"Gil... I thought you were coming home." He stayed silent for a few moments, locking eyes with Catherine.

"I did," he answered her.

"Why is Catherine there?"

"Sara... I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I have a confession to make. I really really really like writing this story, but I can't for the life of me get into character for Grissom. I think I write Catherine fairly well, but it's something about Grissom that makes me want to erase all of this and start over. Anyway, I think this chapter was a bit cute, so I won't delete it. Any thoughts/suggestions? Let me know what you'd like to see and maybe I can write it in! Thanks for all the reviews so far, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Rating: Teen for now, mature later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Summary: She's just somebody that he used to know.**

**A/N: Wow! All the reviews! I had no idea this would be so popular. I thought all the Grillows fans had shipped out. LOL. Guess I was wrong! Thanks for all the nice, loving reviews and all the encouragement. You guys are so awesome! Here's chapter three! I hope everyone had a great MARDI GRAS! :) (Even if you didn't get to celebrate it, I hope your day was lovely yesterday.) Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Enjoy!**

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After ending the call, he placed his phone back on the counter and covered his face with his hands.<p>

"I'm meeting with her in an hour." Catherine stayed her distance.

"Do you want me to come along," she asked softly. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'd like that, but this is something I need to do alone." She nodded and pressed her lips together before backing out of the kitchen.

Half an hour later, after she had showered and gotten ready for her day, she found Gil also getting ready to leave to meet Sara. They were both at her front door, he grabbed his keys and she stood in front of the small mirror above her key rack, perfecting her hair and make up before she stepped out of the house. While Grissom went to meet with Sara, Catherine was going to visit her daughter and then have lunch with Nick and Greg.

"Good luck," she whispered as he opened the door for her. They both stepped through and Catherine lingered in front of him, her back lightly touching his chest as she locked up the front door.

"Thank you." They turned and headed for their SUVs, Grissom's black Denali along side Catherine's white Buick. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to her SUV, opening the door for her and holding her hand as she climbed into the vehicle. She smiled. No one had ever been this considerate.

–

She was in the kitchen, sitting with a cup of coffee in her hands. She hadn't slept well the night before, guilt racking her conscious. She sat in front of the kitchen window, staring out into the yard. She stiffened up when she heard a door slam shut and the doorknob being turned.

She brought her coffee cup to her lips.

He appeared behind her, standing and staring at her, thinking of what to say. He tore his eyes away from her for a moment, gazing over the living room where he remembered clothes being scattered across the floor. Everything looked clean, spotless. If he hadn't come back when he did, he may not have even known about Nick. It was as if everything had been erased, nothing had happened at all.

"When did you get back," she asked, in a low voice.

"Yesterday afternoon," he answered in his normal, objective voice. If she wasn't happy and wanted someone else, he wasn't going to stand in her way. He started to regret not letting Catherine come along with him, finding himself wanting the support and encouragement of his best friend. He took a deep breath and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Sara, I-"

"You know about Nick," she finished for him, nodding her head slowly. "And I know about Catherine," she spoke up louder for the second part of her confession, which made him squint his eyes in disbelief. Was she really going to play that card? She was not going to bring Catherine into this.

"Sara, I don't know what think happened with Catherine and I, but I can assure you that it's not what you think."

"Gil, everyone knows that you couldn't have her so you settled for me." He sighed. "I didn't mind at first. I thought maybe I could make you forget about her, but... I just couldn't."

"So... so what? You do this instead? None of this makes sense, Sara." Now, his voice was growing louder.

"Someone once told me that in order for a relationship to work... for two people to be in sync with each other, that friendship is the best foundation." She finally turned around and saw that she was crying. "Whatever it is that we have, Gil, can never compare to what you and Catherine share." By now, the anger that had built up inside of him was turning into guilt. "I don't know if you realize it or not, but.. you're in love with her. Not me." She shook her head and stood up from the stool she had been sitting on. "Does it make sense now, Gil," she asked, coming face to face with him. "I'm not asking you to understand why I did what I did, or even forgive me for it. I know what I did hurt you and I'm sorry." She looked down at their feet, the tears falling down her cheeks. "But Gil... not admitting your feelings for Catherine and pretending with me... did you ever think that would hurt me if I found out?"

Upon seeing her tears, he lost all of his words. He knew there was nothing he could say to disprove her.

"But... how-"

She had him backed in a corner. He knew there was no turning back from this. She had made that very clear.

"Gil, I love you. I really do... but I'm not going to be Catherine's substitute. I just... can't."

–

After visiting with Lindsey for a few hours, she had left her daughter to study for her exams and headed for the local diner to meet Nick and Greg. She smiled when she saw Greg. He was already inside, sitting at a booth next to the window and waving to her. When she walked in and took a seat next to him, he gave her a hug.

"Cath! I missed you!"

"And to think it's only been a couple of weeks," she said, smiling as they pulled apart. When she settled back into the booth, Nick had appeared from the restroom and took a seat across from Catherine and Greg.

"Hey Cath," Nick said, avoiding eye contact with her and looking down at the cup of coffee he had ordered before she arrived. Catherine, well aware of his behavior, nodded and smiled.

"Hey Nicky. How have you been," she asked in a sincere voice.

"Good, good. And you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"So Cath," Greg began, nearly bouncing in his seat, excited to see her. "When are we gonna have another pool party at your place?" She laughed.

"Well it won't be much longer until it starts heating up. I'll give you guys a call whenever I get the pool cleaned up," she said while watching Nick through the corner of her eye. He was unusually quiet and glued to his phone. She watched him pull his phone down into his lap and begin to text. "So uh... how's work?"

"Boring," Greg muttered, resting his hand against his cheek and propping up his elbow on the table. "Kinda wish you and Grissom would come back," he said, right before their waitress showed up and asked Catherine if she wanted anything to drink.

"A water, please," she answered the young woman, who promptly left. It didn't go lost on Catherine, Nick's reaction, when Greg had mentioned her and Grissom... together.

"How is Grissom, anyway," Greg spoke up, looking from Nick then to Catherine.

"He's good," Catherine forced a smile and looked down at her water. There were no words to describe just how disappointed she was in Nick.

Suddenly, Greg jumped and then reached down into his pocket. Taking out his cell, he read the messages and then frowned at his friends.

"Guys... I gotta go pick up Dana." Catherine's eyebrow shot up and she gave him a grin.

"Girlfriend?" He took out his wallet after standing up from the booth and paid for his share of the bill. He nodded at Catherine, smiled, and leaned back into the booth to press a friendly kiss to her cheek.

"It was good seeing you, Cath. Text me sometime, will ya!"

"Sure thing, Greg." She waved to him and watched as he left the diner. She turned her attention back to Nick, who still hadn't looked up from his phone. She tilted her head to the side and played with the straw in her glass. "Am I boring you," she asked. His head popped up and his eyes searched her face. He shook his head quickly and attempted a laugh.

"No, no, Cath. I'm sorry. I just... it's not important," he said quickly, closing out his messages and putting his phone back into his pocket.

–

She had made it back to her house before him. Opening the door and finding her home completely empty, it struck her that maybe he wasn't coming back. Maybe he had fixed things with Sara and Catherine couldn't help but hope with everything in her that Gil was coming back to her instead of staying with Sara.

She sighed, placed her keys on the kitchen table, and decided to do some housework to take her mind off of things. Half way through a load of laundry, she heard a knock on the door and dropped the basket of clothes to the floor. Jogging lightly, she reached the front door in record time and swung it open to reveal an expressionless Grissom.

"Gil," she said softly, leading him in and shutting the door behind him. "How did it go?"

He said nothing, instead, raised his left hand and showed her the missing wedding ring. She frowned and fell back against the door.

"Gil, I'm so sorry." He shrugged.

"I'm not." She gave him a perplexed look. "Sara and I... we both want different things. This was the only reasonable solution," he explained, showing her the missing wedding ring again.

"So... what did Sara want," Catherine asked softly, watching as Gil took a few steps forward, his eyes fixed on something next to her head.

"She wanted to be appreciated for who she is rather than someone I wanted her to be," he answered, stopping inches away from her and hanging his keys up on wooden rack that rested beside Catherine's head. Her breathing sped up and she knew if she took in too deep of a breath, her chest would brush against his. Her tongue slipped out and she wet her lips in a nervous attempt to control her body.

"Who did you want her to be?"

He lingered in front of her just a few more seconds, just simply looking at her. The last thing he wanted was to take things fast, being that he had just broken things off with Sara. Part of him was confused with his new found... feeling. The feeling that he was no longer tied down or bound by one person. But he had just severed a tie from a person who used to be his wife. If he was correct, people who had just separated from their significant other were supposed to be in shambles, trying to figure out what was right from what was wrong.

But he was standing in front of his significant other and had already distinguished between _who_ was right and _who_ was wrong.

"I think you already know..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah ha! There it is! I hope you all liked it. I've kinda started on chapter four already, so hopefully, that won't take me too long to write. Thanks again for all the reviews and nice things! long live Grillows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

**Rating: Teen for now, mature later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters.**

**Summary: She's just somebody that he used to know.**

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you guys are still reading! The next chapter should be pretty good, so you guys hang in there! LOL. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and thanks to EVERYONE who is reading and reviewing. Love you all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was sitting on her couch, her elbow propped up on the back with her chin resting in her palm. She stared through the glass door that was behind her. Her pool was starting to glow now that the sun had gone down. He had walked in from the kitchen and upon seeing her on the couch, stopped walking, and shoved his phone into his pocket.<p>

He let his hands rest at his sides and when she felt his presence, she turned her head and gave him a small smile. He knew, just by how quiet she was being, that something was on her mind. He knew that if she wanted to talk about it, she'd speak first. He knew that if she wanted him closer, she'd fidget on the couch until he sat next to her. He knew that if she was about to cry, she'd begin to stutter and blink uncontrollably.

"We have the worst timing, you know." She spoke first. Her fingers now running through her hair.

"Actually, I think I'm the one with the bad timing," he corrected her, trying to make her feel better. He looked for any signs that she wanted him closer and when he saw her begin to move, switch positions on the couch, he knew he needed to be next to her to calm her down. He still didn't know what was going through that brilliant mind of hers, but he wanted to find out.

He walked over to where she sat and took a seat next to her. She scooted closer to him, but kept her distance at the same time. This was all so new to her. It had been so long since they were close like this.

"Gil, I'm just... so sorry. I wish you knew just how sorry I am."

"What are you apologizing for, Catherine?" She looked away from him and he noticed her left hand, which was quickly forming itself into a fist. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed her hand before she could start hurting herself unintentionally. Her head snapped back and their eyes met.

"Gil... if I wouldn't have been such a coward years ago, we could've been together." Her hand relaxed and opened again, her fingers lacing slowly with Gil's. "If I would have just left Eddie and took Lindsey, I could have had you... I could have saved you from all this heartache that Sara's causing you," she admitted softly, letting her gaze fall to his chest.

"If I could go back in time, Catherine, I'd do everything so differently. None of this is your fault. It's mine. I knew I wanted to be with you." She looked up again. "But I chose Sara instead and that was a mistake. But I'm here now... if you still want me."

Suddenly, she laughed, shook her head, and wiped the tears that were pooling in the corners of her eyes. She leaned the short distance and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He returned her hug instantly and closed his eyes.

"We're so backwards," she laughed softly into his ear. They pulled apart and when he saw just how stressed she really was, he smirked, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up from the couch. "Gil- what? What are you doing?"

–

"Gil, I don't know about this."

They were standing in line. She was standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

"It's perfectly safe. I promise."

"Gil," she whined softly in his ear as the line grew shorter. He reached behind him without looking back and grabbed her hand, squeezing softly before lacing his fingers with hers. "How do you know this will even work?" He smirked as the line moved up.

"I promise you'll be fine, Catherine. I'll be next to you the entire time, okay?"

The roller coaster stopped right in front of them and let people out. They were seated in the first car and the worker put the bar down over their shoulders, strapping them in securely.

The ride was suspended over the city, high up where the riders could see all the lights, casinos, and even the Strip. Their legs dangled from the seats and she realized she was about to face one of her biggest fears. She never rode roller coasters as a child, teenager, or even a younger adult. But now, Gil had said all but five words and she was sitting in the first car of the fastest roller coaster in Las Vegas.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," she chanted, feeling the breaks of the roller coaster finally release. "If we survive this, I'm going to kill you." He laughed at this and as the ride began, she reached over and tried to grab his hand.

–

He extended his hand to pull her out of the ride. She lost her footing at first and stumbled into his side, both of them laughing at how ridiculous she had been on the ride. His arm wrapped around her to steady her and when she gained her balance again, he left his arm there.

"Was it worth it?"

"I'll admit, it was scary. But it worked." He led her to the SUV and they stopped right in front of her door. Slowly, she leaned up on the balls of her feet and brought her lips up to his ear. She stayed there for a few seconds before whispering a thank you. She fell back on her feet and leaned away quickly, flashing him a brilliant smile and opening her door to climb into his SUV.

"Hungry," she asked him once they were both buckled in.

"I could eat," he reasoned. "Where to?"

"How do you feel about the diner?"

"Sounds good." He backed out from his parking space and headed to the diner where he and Catherine, plus the rest of the team, had shared so many meals before. They rode there in a comfortable silence as Catherine observed the inside of his Denali. When they finally arrived, they had both gotten out of the car and went inside, picking their normal booth in the back of the diner.

"You know, I had lunch with Greg and Nick here the other day. They were pretty much begging me to come back," she said, trying to make conversation as they waited for their waitress to get their drink order.

"They're so accustomed to us being there, I bet it was difficult for them to adjust." Their drinks had finally come and Gil sighed as the cup of coffee warmed his hands. "But they're in good hands, even without us." Catherine nodded in agreement and took a sip of her coffee. Her eyes fell to Grissom's left hand, which was missing the wedding ring. She set her coffee down and licked her lips, battling a question she had been wanting to ask him ever since she had come home to an empty house after visiting Lindsey.

"So... what happens now," she asked cautiously. At first, he didn't understand her question, but when he saw her line of sight, and realized she had been glancing at his ring-less finger.

"Well... I agreed to let her keep the house seeing as I still have the townhouse. I go back tomorrow to retrieve some personal stuff." Their waitress had come back to take their order and left them alone again.

"Would you like help," she offered, wishing he would accept.

"It would be appreciated." She smiled. "Thank you." She shrugged it off and took another sip of her coffee.

"What are friends for, right?" He offered up a grin as well.

–

By the time they had made it back to her home, it was almost eleven o'clock. She had unlocked the door for both of them and they each went into their respective rooms to change into a more comfortable attire for bed. He had changed and brushed his teeth before her, and had waited in the living room, watching television. She came out from the hallway not much longer after him in a form fitting tank-top and black yoga shorts.

She walked over to where he sat on the couch and sat with him, watching as he flipped through the channels. He sat close to the armrest of her couch, giving her more than enough room. Swiftly, before he knew what was happening, she had whipped her body sideways and rested her head in his lap. She laid out her legs before her, then curled up into the couch until she was comfortably resting in his lap. He looked down at her with the remote still in his hands and gave her a questioning look.

"Is this okay," she asked softly. "I can get up if-"

"No, it's fine," he quickly answered, easing her back down into his lap. "Just... different." He had finally settled on something to watch and lowered his arm, which came to rest over her protectively. She found it hard to even concentrate on the television, instead, enjoying the way his arm rested over her securely. They laid in a comfortably silence for quite some time until Gil realized that it was only because she had fallen asleep wrapped up in his arms.

Leaning over, he had confirmed that her eyes were shut and her body was relaxed against his. He kept one arm around her, to keep her against him, while the other came up to gently tuck her hair behind her ears so he could see her full face. She shifted in her sleep slightly and stretched a little, tensing up against him for a moment. He knew he could've sat there all night to watch her sleep in his arms, but he was more concerned about her and getting her into a more comfortably bed rather than his lap.

"Catherine," he whispered, running his fingers hesitantly through her soft hair. She stirred in her sleep again and her eyes had finally started to open, slowly. It took a while for her to realize where she was and what was happening, but when she did, she sat up and stayed close to him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, running her hand over her face gently. "How long was I out?"

"Not too long," he answered her honestly, helping her sit up. Silently, she had gotten up from the couch and held out her hand for him to take, which he did. She helped him up off from the couch and led him through the hallway, but not after he had turned off the television. She had walked into her bedroom and left him at the doorway, turning on the lamp next to her bed.

"See you in the morning," he called out, asking from her doorway. She turned as she pulled back the covers on her bed. She smoothed them back and walked towards him, reaching for his hand and pulling him further into her room. He froze in his spot and watched as she climbed into the bed, making herself comfortable.

"Get in," she instructed. "Make yourself comfortable. Don't mind me," she said, following him as he walked around the other side of the bed and slowly getting in with her, keeping his distance at first. When he was in the bed, she reached over and turned off the lamp, encasing them in total darkness. It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but when they did, he saw just how far away he was from her. She noticed this too, and scooted back until she met his chest. She reached behind her and grabbed his arm, putting it around her waist as he had boldly done earlier in the evening when she had fallen asleep in the living room. "See you in the morning," she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

"Bright and early," he replied after a while, finally tightening his hold on her and pulling her even closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I tried to catch as many as I could. Hope you guys are all still reading! I promise, the next chapter will be cute! :)**


End file.
